1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a memory device using a variable resistive element, and more particularly to a memory device using a variable resistive element which operates in diverse erase operation modes during an erase operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device using a resistance material includes a phase change random access memory (PRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), and the like. A dynamic RAM (DRAM) or a flash memory device stores data using charges, whereas a nonvolatile memory device using the resistance material stores data using the phase change of a phase change material such as a chalcogenide alloy (in the case of a PRAM), a resistance change of a variable resistance material (in the case of an RRAM), a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film according to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (in the case of an MRAM), and the like.
More specifically, the phase change material is changed to a crystalline state or an amorphous state as it is cooled after being heated. The phase change material in a crystalline state has a low resistance and the phase change material in an amorphous state has a high resistance. Accordingly, the crystalline state may be defined as set data or “0” data, and the amorphous state may be defined as reset data or “1” data.